Cloud Hopping (Michifer) SMUT
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: (SMUT WARNING!) Where Michael and Lucifer are playing a dangerous game of feelings. Things get heated rather quickly... but then something 'horrendous' happens.


Lucifer stopped dead in his track as he noticed Michael ahead, bending down slightly to pick up something he had dropped with his ass in the air. Leaning back slightly, Lucifer gave a nod of approval as he shamelessly checked out Michael's bum, knowing that they were in one of the quieter areas of Heaven.

Having picked up the item he had dropped, Michael went to continue on his way when he noticed Lucifer. The elder Archangel raised a single eyebrow. "Enjoying the view?" He asked almost sarcastically.

Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly. "Very much so," he replied, his smirk widening when he noticed Michael's blush and the rustle of his blue feathers. "Want to see mine?" He added, smirk widening even more when Michael appeared at a loss of what to say.

Michael stood there gaping, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. He closed his mouth with a snap and physically composed himself - yet that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach stayed. He said, "Go back to your duty, Lucifer. I am busy right now."

A pout formed on Lucifer's lips and his reply was on the tip of his tongue, but Michael had already flown away in a hurry, so Lucifer was left watching him go. Placing his hands in the pockets of his robe, a light huff left his lips. Spinning around on his heels, he strolled away, grumbling to himself and avoiding the other angels.

A few hours later, Lucifer was still epically sulking. Because the other angels - especially Gabriel - wouldn't let him sulk in peace, he had retreated to his private chambers knowing that nobody would dare disturb him there. Except for Michael, and Dad maybe - but Lucifer was well aware that it was impossible to keep either out if they really wanted to get in.

The door creaked open and a scowl formed on his lips. I should really get that damned door fixed, Lucifer thought. The thought had crossed his mind to do it himself, but he always decided against it. He didn't see why he - an Archangel - should bother with such a trivial matter.

He turned around, to call whoever walked in off, but the words caught in his throat when Michael strolled in, the door shutting closed behind his back. He focused on those clear cerulean blue eyes that looked at him with amusement twinkling in their depths. "Still sulking?" Michael asked.

He stood close enough that Lucifer just needed to reach out his hand and he could touch him. Refraining himself, he curled his hands into fists. "That obvious?" He asked instead, not wanting to give in just yet. "You left in quite a hurry." He pointed out with slightly narrowed eyes.

Michael's eyes shone in full on amusement. "So that's why you're being so grumpy," he laughed and Lucifer's scowl deepened. He didn't understand what was so funny. "But if you really want to know," he added, "I was busy. There was something I had to do and I couldn't use you distracting me with that sass of yours."

Pulling his chin up high and folding his arms in front of his chest. He desperately tried to ignore the fact that Michael had crept closer and was nearly seated on his lap as his large blue wings blocked nearly all the light. He also tried to - desperately - ignore the heat that was building up in his lower stomach. He shuffled around slightly on the clouds he had collected in his chamber and that he used to chill on, something that didn't went unnoticed by Michael, who smirked slightly and leaned even closer until he nestled his head in the crook of his neck, his hot breath fanning over Lucifer's neck who shivered in anticipation and excitement.

They have been playing this game for a while now. Teasing each other and sharing secret looks and touches when nobody was watching. There was a certain excitement and thrill about it, but the moments when they were truly alone for a certain period of time, were Lucifer's favorite.

Unbeknownst to himself, Lucifer leaned closer into his warmth, wanting to be as close as he could get. "You poor thing," Michael nearly purred in a much deeper voice than usual, "allow me to make it up to you." Michael's teeth graced over his earlobe and Lucifer could get nothing but a small whine out of his throat.

Michael didn't waste any time with laying him down on the clouds - until Lucifer was surrounded by white fluffiness - and pressing numerous light kisses on his neck and jawline, where his lips connected Lucifer felt like he was being touched by fire without the burn. Lucifer bared his neck fully, humming in content as one of his hands had found its way to Michael's waist and was rubbing slow circles on whatever skin he could touch. His other hand gripped the back of Michael's head, running through his soft locks as he gently removed his head from his neck.

Their dark gazes locked for about a second until they pressed their lips together and their bodies melted into each other, their grace entwining like two missing pieces of a puzzle. They weren't complete until they were with each other. It was as simple as that.

Their hands were feverish over each other's bodies, groping at each part of available skin. Michael's touch was like fire where Lucifer's was like ice, distinguishing the flames while Michael melted the ice that was his very being. They rolled over, deepening the kiss until Lucifer was straddling Michael's hips, bits of cloud drifting up and floating away from the sudden motion.

Taking a fistful of feathers and lightly pulling on them, Lucifer ground his hips against Michael's pelvis. The small groan that slipped past Michael's lips from the combined friction, vibrating against his own through the kiss, nearly send him over the edge. "You make the cutest sounds when I take you by surprise," Lucifer purred, retracting their lips and repeating the same motion, enjoying how Michael shivered and whimpered underneath him.

Reaching out, he lightly traced the outlines of his wings with his finger, barely touching the sparkling blue feathers but knowing that Michael could still feel it clearly, both of them well aware of how sensitive angel wings truly were. He lowered himself on the other angel until their chests were pressed together and he could feel Michael's thundering heart - just as he knew that Michael could feel his - yet he still felt as if they weren't close enough yet.

Absently snapping his fingers, all their clothes were off and in a messy heap on the floor. The fabric that served as the last remaining barrier between them was gone now. Lucifer could feel Michael's fingers trace his bare chest, tracing the abs in an almost lazy way. He felt like his skin was on fire wherever they touched and he shivered, but not from the cold.

Underneath their touches, there lied an urgency, a sense of need stronger than anything else. It was enough to send both of them reeling and to replace all coherent thought. Before Lucifer had completely processed what was happening, Michael's hands had gone around his waist and he flipped them over.

Laying amongst his personal clouds in his chamber, Lucifer looked up at the angel above him with darkened eyes, absently reaching out and tucking a strand of dark hair out of those brilliant blue eyes he loved so much. "I love you," he whispered for him to hear only.

Michael's gaze softened. "I love you too, Luci." He said back as his hands trailed down his chest ever so slowly, going lower and lower. An impatient whine left Lucifer's throat and he wiggled around some, trying to guide Michael's hand where he wanted him. "Always so impatient," Michael hummed, continuing his slow torture but from one heavy glare of Lucifer, he chucked and curled his hand around his throbbing member.

Lucifer's body stiffened up and he moaned slightly, biting his lip so he wouldn't make too much noise, his stubborn nature taking over. Michael's eyes shone from the challenge and he started pumping Lucifer's almost aching member. His mouth opening in a light gasp, Lucifer reached up and instinctively held Michael by his firm shoulders, lightly gracing the base off his wings where they were most sensitive. Michael yelped in surprise, his wings flaring out as a shudder went through them from the contact.

Let's see who goes down first, Lucifer thought, silently accepting the challenge as he bit his lips, combing his fingers carefully through Michael's sensitive wings, paying extra attention to the more sensitive areas as Michael kept on pumping his member, his motions shaky.

"You cheater," Michael moaned out, unable to keep the noises in.

A sly smile formed on Lucifer's lips. A win. "Oh, shush it. You love it," he hummed in content. Shuffling around, he became more comfortably on his spot as he fully gave in to the sensations that coursed through him, moaning softly as he lazily stroked Michael's wings that had drooped down slightly, laying over then much like a large blue blanket.

"Yes, I do. You're my cheater though. Always remember that," Michael admitted above him, lowering his head and pressing his warm lips against Lucifer's member in a light kiss. Lucifer opened his eyes - not remembering closing them - and he looked at Michael through hooded eyelids, watching intently how Michael took him in his mouth and whirled his skillful tongue around the very tip in small fast circles. A low primal groan left his lips at the contact and Lucifer knit his fingers in the large wings hovering around them, stroking and tugging on the feathers. The need and desire courses through his very being, sending him over the edge and make him want Michael in every way possible.

"Come on, you tease," Lucifer groaned out in a low hiss, giving the feathers a harsh tug, "don't procrastinate so much and fuck me already."

Michael gave his member one last swirl with his tongue before he detached his mouth and looked up with darkened eyes, his dark hair messy and sticking in all directions. Slowly, the corners of his lips curled up in a smirk, knowing fully well what Lucifer was talking about. "As you wish," he hummed.

Following Michael's movements intently, Lucifer watched how he gave his own member a few strokes and he licked his lips when he noticed some of the sticky substance dripping down the thick shaft. "Don't bother going easy," Lucifer grinned, "you know I like it rough."

In reply, Michael angled his cock at his entrance and pushed inside with a deep trust of his hips, in a single swift and graceful motion, until he was fully seated inside Lucifer's warmth. Both beings have a cry of pleasure at the feelings coursing through them, of being one again. Lucifer let out a cry at the sudden feeling of being filled up and his hands clawed at Michael's back as his legs shook. He tugged harshly at Michael's wings - nearly pulling the feathers out - but neither really noticed as their very grace entwined as one.

Michael and Lucifer have always shared a bond that nobody truly understood - not even God himself - for they were both created with the same grace, making them literal soul mates in every sense of the way. And in moments like this, when they were as close as they could get, their grace reached out and joined with the other, enabling them to feel and sense the same things as the other did.

Still in bliss from their joined grace and union, Michael pulled out just to slam in again, Lucifer's body rocking with the motion as his nails left deep scratches in Michael's back. A deep groan slipped past their lips as they found their rhythm after a few deep thrusts. Lucifer wrapped his legs around Michael's waist, so he could push in more deeply, which he did without hesitating.

Michael's wings had lowered down as the sound of slapping skin echoed around the room and the temperature rose, sweat glistening on both of their naked bodies. Michael's feathers gently stroking Lucifer's; blue entwining with pink.

A cry left Lucifer's lips and his back lifted off the clouds they were on. Michael's lips connected to his own again in a heated kiss to stifle the cry, their tongues dancing around each other as Michael repeatedly slammed deep inside him, hitting Lucifer's favorite spots and picking up the pace.

Of course, because of their activities, neither of them heard the knock at the door. They didn't know they were about to have company, just as the one standing behind the door wasn't yet aware of the activities going on behind it.

Then the door opened and Chuck himself casually strolled inside the room, holding a stack of papers that his complete attention was focused on. "Lucife-" he started to say, and that was when his gaze lifted up and he saw it. His eyes widened drastically and he looked almost comical as he stood there stupefied, gaping like a fish in the desert.

Michael's muscles stilled and he froze, still inside Lucifer, and both Archangels shared an utterly horrified look. Oh crap, their eyes seemed to say. Pulling out with a loud smack echoing around the now completely silent room, Michael removed his still stiff dick out of Lucifer and scrambled away, managing to fall off the clouds with a yelp in an awkward naked heap of blue feathers and limps.

Chuck stood still frozen as Lucifer awkwardly - and with a deep blush - moved his wings until they were covering up his most private parts, his smirk the perfect mix of sheepishness and mortification. With each passing second, the pink-winged Archangel appeared as if he'd rather be elsewhere.

Michael meanwhile seemed to act as if he was a limp pile of sparkling blue feathers, too mortified to stand in a more dignified position or do anything really but act as if he didn't exist.

Then God spun on his heel and quickly walked away as if a bee had just stung his ass, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he walked off.

When Chuck was a good distance away he couldn't keep it in anymore. He shrieked, very loudly and more high-pitched than he would ever dare to admit. If somebody would one day point it out to him he would strongly deny it.

A few nearby - and unlucky - angels flew off, startled, as their Lord started jumping up and down like a hyperactive schoolgirl. All except for one angel, that is.

Golden wings fluttering slightly, Gabriel looked at the deity in full on amusement - knowing he would never forget the sight and knowing that he would, one day, undoubtedly use it against him. "Do I want to know what happened?" He dared to ask.

A few unintelligent noises left God's mouth but Gabriel understood the gibberish just fine. His whiskey-colored eyes sparkled when he heard about his ship getting together. Michael and Lucifer might think they were being sneaky and secretive, but they weren't really and one must be blinder than a drunk cloud not to notice it.

That, and they were pretty loud.

"Let me get this straight," Gabriel spoke, still in that amused tone of his, "you were basically given a free porn show and you left?" He shook his head sadly and with a great deal of pity. "Always go for the porn, man."


End file.
